That motherfcker
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: - No, yo lo amo –al parecer no se atrevía a verme a la cara - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a llorar como idiota? No te das cuenta de que ese bastardo no te ama.


-¿Qué te pasa, Jammie?- Me pregunta Kendall, ladeando su cara extrañado; viéndome con esos lindos ojos verdes que me enamoraban.

-¿Eh? No, nada – Le respondo, sonriendo falsamente mientras mi debate interno seguía_. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? _Kendall lo ama a él, no a mi… pero, si supiera la verdad…

Lo recuerdo claramente…

_Iba caminando por la calle, estaba con unos audífonos, bufanda y lentes de sol, aun sin que saliera el sol, debido a que ya éramos más famosos que antes; entonces ya no podíamos salir sin que las fans nos pidieran fotos o autógrafos. Al pasar por el parque, en una zona casi oculta sin nada de gente note a dos chicos que conocía, más que eso, vivía con ellos y podía verlos a diario. Logan y Carlos. "No hay de que preocuparse, como si Logan le fuera infiel a alguien tan perfecto como Kendall" eso pensé en un principio. Hasta que…_

-Kendall… - Lo mire con preocupación, y tal vez con un poco de ilusión, para que abriera los ojos

-¿Si? – Me respondió, note como su voz se oía perturbada y con inquietud – James, enserio me estas asustando ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Me agarro de los hombros mientras me sacudía levemente, y trataba que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Pues… creo que Logan te engaña – Si yo siento que ya dije suficiente, me siento fatal; no lo hice por despecho… no sería capaz de eso, sino porque me dolería mucho que lastimara a Kendall… justo como lo hago yo ahora.

_Note la mano de Logan acercándose a la cara de Carlitos, en ella no vi el anillo… el que Kendall le dio como "prueba del amor incondicional" de repente veo como frente a mis ojos Logan, besa con ternura desbordante al pequeño latino, Carlos puso sus manos en los hombros de Logan y lo acerco más a su cuerpo mientras Logan trataba de meter su lengua a la cavidad del latino, después de que separaron sus labios Logan abrazo a Carlos, tratando de no dejarlo ir. Sentí una puñalada en el pecho, no porque yo estuviera enamorado de alguno de ellos, sino porque me dolía que engañaran al chico que me había robado el corazón. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a nuestra casa._

Los ojos de Kendall me miraron, ya no tenían ese brillo hermoso y su pupila se encogió, en ese momento odiaba ser yo; sentía que Kendall me quería matar con su mirada así que empecé a ver hacia abajo – ¡Mientes!, James Isaac Diamond, MI Logan definitivamente no es ese tipo de persona… - su seño se frunció y aumento el volumen de su voz mientras con una mano enfatizaba tocando su pecho– creo que viste mal por esta vez.

Levante mi vista desde el suelo le respondí, con una mentira – Si, tal vez me he equivocado – odiaba mentir, y de todas la personas, a la que mas odiaba mentirle era a Kendall – oh, mira la hora Kendall… recordé que tenía que hacer algo importante – sin verlo a la cara me voltee y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, puede que fuera infantil… pero no había lugar para mí junto a los demás del grupo; llegue y me tumbe boca abajo en mi cama.

No note cuando entro a mi cuarto, hasta que oí su voz hablándome – ¿Al fin te decidiste a decirle a Kendall lo que sientes? –Me dijo fanfarronamente… - Camille… ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – Le pregunte para que se fuera de aquí… en estos instantes estar solo, al parecer no lo entiende ya que se sienta en el borde de mi cama– Oh, solo veo como va tu asunto. Mira James, yo fui la primera persona que se dio cuenta sobre lo que sentías por Kendall – me levante y la vi sorprendido, no sabía eso – Y créeme, también sabía lo de ellos dos, antes de que Logan me dijera sobre las veces que me plantaba por estar con Kendall – solo vi algo de sufrimiento en su mirada mientras trataba de que no se le quebrase la voz al tratar de ocultarlo.

Creo que Camille es una chica fuerte. No solo actúa para los castings… sino diariamente, tratando de olvidarse de que su novio la dejo, y no solo por alguien más; sino por alguien del mismo sexo. Con el dolor de que ella aun lo sigue amando, y trata de ser feliz viéndolo desde lejos y tratando de ser su mejor amiga, sin que el sepa todo esto y aunque me cueste admitirlo, siento lastima por ella. Creo que yo no podría soportarlo, por eso digo que ella, era, es y será siempre alguien a quien puedo admirar.

La abrace, ¿Por qué? Simplemente ella sufría el mismo tormento que yo, pero aun peor… tenía un rival: Carlos. No tengo idea de cuándo empezó a sentir atracción hacia el castaño, o desde cuando Logan y el tenían ese tipo de encuentros. ¿A quién apoyar? A tu mejor amiga o al chico que conoces desde pequeño, muy difícil, pero la última elección la tenía que hacer Logan.

Mientras desvariaba por saber que iba a elegir o no Logan note mi hombro mojado - ¿Camille?- oh, sí; ella llorando y no por ningún papel, es triste, ya que no puedo hacer nada por ella. Solo me uní a su llanto; llore por Kendall mi amor platónico, por anticipado del dolor que iba a sentir mi persona especial cuando supiera la verdad sobre ese desgraciado y por el dolor que podría avecinarse.

A veces creo odiarlo por no saber mis sentimientos, que no entienda lo que quiero decirle y odio esta espera, pero cuando el esta triste siento como si yo muriera por dentro. Camille me estruja antes de soltarme seca sus lagrimas con la manga de su suéter y me ve – Me voy, suerte James sé que eres un buen chico, aunque algo idiota- se levanta y yo la detengo- Camille, ¿Hay algo que tenga Logan y no yo? – le pregunto, algo que no puedo preguntarle directamente a Kendall- Si –Abro mas mis ojos y ansiosamente pregunto- ¿Qué?- Valor, tuvo el valor de decirle a Kendall que lo amaba sin importar nada mas- me dijo segura de sus palabras- Camille, se que tú tienes esperanzas en Logan, pero si el amara a Kendall… ¿Por qué lo engaña con Carlos? – Eso deberías preguntárselo tu – Tomo el pomo y lo giro, abriendo la puerta salió.

No, ¿y si al final todavía elige a Logan? Eso me destrozaría, y peor… posiblemente destrozaría la banda. Me volví a recostar y no supe en qué momento me quede dormido. Al despertar Salí del cuarto, y vi al líder de Big Time Rush, sentado en el sillón viendo una película.

Con la palabra _Valor_ en mente, camine y vi sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados y justo debajo de ellos la marca de lágrimas: sencillamente, se veía fatal- ¿Kendall? –Le dije mientras me acercaba a él – Oh, James… es que… esta película es muy triste –el mentía, con la única película que lloraba era "Bambi" y todos lo sabíamos- Es por Logan ¿no es así? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a él- Dicen que el amor es ciego, Kendall… tu estas tan ciego, por favor, te lo ruego; termina con el –Me vio, yo sabía que tenía razón y al parecer Kendall igual lo sabía- No, yo lo amo –al parecer no se atrevía a verme a la cara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a llorar como idiota? No te das cuenta de que ese bastardo no te ama –Sentí un golpe, solo atine a tocar mi mejilla, roja por el impacto y luego seguí hablando; había callado mucho tiempo pero ya no mas- Logan sonríe como hipócrita cuando está contigo, mientras toca tu cabello y cara seguramente piensa en Carlos- y así simplemente solté todo, furioso por mi amor no correspondido. Ya no me importaba si lastimaba a Kendall o si destruía a la banda, esto es por su bien.

- En lugar de pasar todo el dolor solo, comparte un poco conmigo – Kendall ni siquiera me miro- Por qué no te das cuenta de que todos estos años yo te he amado –Ahora si volteo a verme- A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz todas esas lagrimas que derramaste por el- me fui hacia la puerta de salida y la abrí, teniendo la esperanza de que me detuviera.

- Cuando hablas de él, te ves tan feliz, es bueno que puedas ser feliz, pero tú dices que realmente lo amas, que quieres estar con él para siempre y confías en el completamente -no lo quería ver en estos momentos, así que veía al pasillo; me saldría hasta que todo se calmara- No sé que mas decir, solo espero que sueltes su mano.

Y sin más, salí del apartamento sin saber a donde ir.

* * *

Wazza! :3

La verdad no me gusta Big Time Rush, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga:

Kendall "Pelusa" Tomlinson Jonas, alias Bandana of a Rainbow y ella AMA con locura a BTR

(Yo prefiero BIGBANG .3.) Y es muy raro que las dos seamos amigas sin golpearnos a cada rato.

Feliz Cumpleaños amiga... te veo mañana en la prepa :3

생일 축하합니다~

Y en otros asuntos: no publicare en un muy buen rato, debido a que tengo que estudiar para no quedarme como fosil en prepa 9 (UNAM! gooya)

BTR no me pertenece

el fic se inspiro en la canción That XX de G-Dragon, líder de BIGBANG (del cual Seungri y el me pertenecen...)

La historia es mía, no la copien sin mi permiso o mandare a los sicarios y a Richi Phelps a su casa. :)


End file.
